Story:Starship Archer/Past Sins/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer ''emerge from warp after repairs to her warp drive was finished and she approaches the system as planets are seen in the background. '''INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE' CARLSON (HELM OFFICER) Dropping out of warp now Captain. Captain Taylor gets up from the chair and walks up next to Commander Martin. MARTIN (Sighs): That's a lot of planets for us to search. and you're sure this is where she went to? Ensign Martin turns to both her father and Captain Taylor. ENS. MARTIN: Yes Commander this is where the Kennard's warp trail is located at in this system. They got back to their chairs. TAYLOR: I agree that's a lot of planets for us to search but the faster we start the faster we find Commander Sito and Gul Rejak, let's get started with our search Lieutenant set course for the first planet and engage. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm and nods at Ensign Martin as she gets the sensors ready to scan for the shuttle. EXT-PLANET SURFACE Sito is at knife point as Rejak looks at her. REJAK (Smirks): I would love to see you nude again Bajoran. Sito folds her arms. SITO: That's not gonna happen! Rejak pins her to the tree. REJAK: I wasn't giving you a choice. Rejak cuts Sito's clothes off as she's trying to break free from him pinning her to the tree. EXT-SPACE The Archer is orbiting an M-Class planet. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE Commander Martin is sitting in the Captain's Chair worried about Sito. MARTIN: Anything? Kelly shakes her head. ENS. MARITN: I'm sorry Commander nothing so far. He leans back. MARTIN (Sighs): Kelly scan the fourth planet. She inputs commands into the console and the console beeps rapidly. ENS. MARTIN (Smile): I got her and the Gul transferring coordinates to the helm. MARTIN: Belay that transfer them to one of our fighters I'm going to get her and the Gul, Mister Mason you have the bridge inform the Captain. The turbo-lift doors opened as Commander Martin walks into the lift and the doors closed as Lieutenant Mason sits in the center chair. EXT-SPACE The Archer's shuttle bay opens and a Hellcat fighter flies out of the bay and heads to the fourth planet. EXT-PLANET SURFACE Sito is tied to two trees nude as Rejak walks around her. REJAK (Smirks): I trust you slept well Bajoran, and how I miss admiring your body as well and I see you still have scars from our last encounter. She is hanging from the trees. SITO (Groggy): I-I am gonna kill you when I get out of these ropes. Rejak twirls the knife. REJAK (Smirks): Perhaps you're aware of the incision on your chest. While you were under the influence of our drugs, you were implanted with a small device. It's a remarkable invention, by entering commands in my wrist device that I was able to recover from your shuttle. I can produce pain in any part of your body at various levels of severity. Forgive me. I don't enjoy this but I must demonstrate. It will make everything clearer. (Sito screams in agony from the pain that is shooting through her body) REJAK: Now let the fun begin. Before he can rape Sito again a Type-3 Phaser Rifle is pointed at the back of his head. MARTIN: Get away from her you son of a bitch! Rejak slowly gets up then quickly grabs the gun and stabs John in the side as he's soothing in pain. SITO (Shocked): JOHN NOOOOOO! Commander Martin falls to the ground holding the knife wound as he's bleeding from it. REJAK: Now Commander you're going to watch while I rape my pet. (End of Act Four, Fade out)